


Royal Flush

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Inflation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: The Condesce gets put in her place by everyone's favourite revolutionary





	Royal Flush

The Condesce thrashed and struggled helplessly, trying to break free of the chains binding her to the floor. She couldn’t get up, couldn’t look around, couldn’t even scream out in frustration with her mouth forced open.

She’d been laying there, trapped on the tiled floor, for quite some time before she heard the sound of a door opening and measured footsteps being taken towards her.

“I see you’re settling in nicely.” The Signless’ voice reached her ears, infuriatingly calm but still tinged with amusement. “Well, it’s time to give you some use.”

The statement didn’t make sense to her at first, and the sound of a button being undone only confused her more, but that blissful ignorance was ruined when the revolutionary’s bare ass settled itself on her face, cheeks parted to line himself up properly with her open mouth.

There was nothing she could do but uselessly struggle as she felt his hole open, a few brief farts paving the way for the first log to fill her mouth. Her eyes began to water at the taste, but she couldn’t do anything to stop him from releasing another, then another, until she had no choice but to swallow or else choke on his shit.

“Aah, what a relief…” The Signless sighed happily, adjusting himself slightly to push her further against his backside. “I knew your mouth was good for something.”

Her cries of protest and indignation were muffled as her mouth was kept perpetually filled, and she was forced to swallow more and more of his rancid waste. It never seemed to end, and to her mortification she could feel her stomach starting to bloat from the sheer amounts of shit that was being forced into her. All she could see was his ass on top of her, all she could smell were his farts, and all she could taste was the dung coating her mouth and throat.

She almost lost track of time, laying there helplessly as she was filled. She couldn’t do anything to protect herself from the disgusting stimulus she was receiving, and by the time her face was finally freed from the Signless’ backside it felt as though the smell and taste of his shit was etched into her permanently. She couldn’t even struggle any more, weighed down by a heavy belly filled to bursting with refuse. All that was left for her to do was groan weakly in disgust and relief and tip her head back against the cold tile she was chained to.

“Well, that was fulfilling.” The Signless slowly buttoned his pants back up, looking none the worse for how much waste he’d expelled. “But I’m afraid that’s it for now. I know, I know, curb your disappointment. I’ll see you later, though, I promise – I’ve got a lovely dinner planned, and I’m sure you’ll love it as much as I will.”

The Condesce could only groan again, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him and that this was her new future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
